1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sighting devices for use with an archery bow, and more particularly to an archery pendulum bow sight that provides a sighting element configured for an unobstructed view of the target in a sighting field of view.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of archery bow and arrow systems for hunting usually must deal with several problems to consistently kill prey. The problems include focusing on the prey through a sighting element in order to position the bow to shoot at the target. Bow sights are normally used on the bow to aid the hunter in properly aiming the arrow at the intended target. However, many bow sights fall short of the ideal in that they often obscure some part of the target because the sighting elements employed have too much width or length.
Horizontal sight pins spaced apart from each other are a common type of sight apparatus where each of the pins represents a particular distance. Thus, an arrow is properly aimed at a target when a distance to the target is known and the corresponding pin is aligned with the target. Use of the correct sight pin relies on a hunter accurately estimating the exact distance to the target. Moreover, the more pins used as sighting elements, the more chances that a potential target will be obscured by one or more of the pins.
While these particular devices have met with some success, problems have been encountered with the use of pins for sighting elements.
Since a hunter often only has one chance to take down the quarry, the hunter should be able to view through a sighting element that clearly frames the target without any obstructing pins and the like. The capability to view the target in an unobstructed manner is especially problematic on hilly terrain, or when there is an elevation difference between hunter and the hunted.
When the hunter and her target are not in the same horizontal plane, e.g., when the hunter is positioned in a tree stand or on a hillside, a pendulum sight is usually the sighting mechanism of choice. Conventional pendulum sights have been limited due to the fact that often sighting pins used in the pendulum obscure at least some portion of the target. When shooting from an elevated position utilizing a pendulum sight, it would be highly desirable to have an unobstructed field of view within the pendulum sighting device.
Thus an improved pendulum bow sight solving the aforementioned problems is desired.